From Beauty to the Beast
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: A twisted story of love, hate, and a whole lot of sarcasm. Gryphon was changed into a dragon and then sealed away for one hundred years by the White Witch. When she finally escapes, she's out for revenge. But she sure didn't expect love thrown in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ohhh my God. This is gonna be fun!

_Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble Little Lion Man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores  
Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days Biting your own neck..._

_Mumford and Sons- Little Lion Man_

Defiantly I stared into the cruel eyes of the White Witch.

"Time and time again, you have defied me, young fool." she spat.

"It was worth it. Besides, I would do anything to stop you from killing Narnia." I replied cooly. My heart was beating as a birds, fear clawing at me, trying to get out.

"I should have you killed and fed to the wolves." her cold eyes glittered at the words.

"Do what you will. Aslan will destroy you. It has already been done in the stones. You will die Jadis, mark my words."

"Insolent child!" she screamed, her voice like icicles shattering.

I merely lifted my head proudly and stared her in the eye as she lifted her wand. Silver light floated from the tip, circling me like her guard of wolves.

"I think I'd rather keep you as a treasure. A dragon would be interesting." her voice was magnifying as my body seemed to lose shape. Pain suddenly shot from my back, and then my jaw. My legs and arms came together in new shapes, a new form.

When it was finished, I could see my reflection in the ice floor.

I was a huge white dragon.

Growling, I launched my new body weakly at her, this stupid witch who had done this to me.

She just raised her wand again, and I was frozen in the position.

"I changed my mind. I'd rather you in jewelry and imprisoned." she smiled coldly. Silver light touched me again, and something wrapped around my muzzle and trailed back to my back, where something was wrapping around my-wings?

My giant paws were enclosed with silver shackles. A low, pure note of sound came from my throat, and somehow I knew it was a sound of sorrow and anger.

Then I was enclosed in something small, and round. But it was clear. I could see everything.

I was so tired though...so...tired...and my eyes let me drift to sleep.

JadisPOV

"And another to my collection." I murmured to the now full egg. Heavens forbid she ever got out.

A small image of the white dragon sleeping in a sprawled heap appeared on the see through egg.

Smiling gently, I cooed at the egg as I took it to my throne and set it in the top knot of ice.

"And there you shall stay, witness to my rein as the new queen of Narnia, and the bringer of Death to Aslan."

"And the Empress of Winter."

AslanPOV

The golden mane emerged first from the foilage, then the rest of the majestic beast.

Aslan truly was a magnificent sight. His dark coat covered the muscular body, muscles taut as he leapt lightly onto a boulder.

"Ahh, my young child. Already you have fallen into her trap. Do not fear. One day we will free you."

_**And the heart so brave and true**_

_**As an arrow's flight like the dawn so new.**_

_**Written in the stars **_

_**Will come so far**_

_**Victorious she will be**_

_**To fight to make Narnia free.**_

_**The Witch's rein will come to an end, **_

_**And terror shall make amends.**_

A low growl of sadness welled up in his throat.

She had fought since being discovered along as a young child. A loyal follower of the old ways.

And the hope for the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve.

If only the hundred years would pass quickly. He huffed softly and turned, leapt off, and disappeared into the foilage again.

Not to be seen for one hundred years.

GryphonPOV

My peaceful sleep was shattered when a flash of light snapped me out of the egg.

My thin body hit the icy floor with a loud crack; the silver chackles encasing me clinking tauntingly. My scales where pale and dirty, my feathers limp.

_What need you have of me now, witch. _I growled.

She waved her wand, thickening the spell already thick around me like fog. "I want you to tell me where He is."

_Foolish one. Even if I did know, I would not tell you. I do not know. Let me be. You have already taken everything from me. _I replied darkly. The cloud of dragon instincts lay behind a thick barrier in my mind, terrifying and powerful. No matter how hard I tried to release them, the rush of them was lost, not able to thanks to the damned spell on me.

"It has been one hundred years child. Surely you want all of this to end?"

_Weedling and asking nicely will get you nowhere. Let. Me. Be. _Another growl.

"Perhaps you'd like to meet a Son of Adam then, filthy beast." she spat at me, finally realizing I would never tell her anything. I felt the familiar rush of icy pain, and I was back in the egg, and rocking movements told me she was moving.

I looked out the clear shell. The dungeon? Unless she'd already gotten her claws in one of them...

Then I was sailing through the air.

The egg shattered, my body pierced on the stomach and wings as I was released, shackles still on my thin body. When I looked, the Witch was gone, probably to turn another poor creature into stone, a nasty habit that she'd began thirty years ago.

A stirring next to me alerted myself to another presence. My head turned suddenly, snakelike as I stared at the boy in the cell next to mine.

He was good looking for his age, dark hair and eyes. Looked a bit gaunt though.

"D-don't eat me. Good dragon."

_I'm not going to eat you, foolish Son of Adam. Besides, I cannot. See you not the shackles that bind me? _I spoke quietly, as to not scare him.

"You can talk too?"

_Just because I am shackled does not mean I cannot speak. Dragons are the only creature who can speak like this when they need too. Otherwise we have to speak verbally. _I sighed.

"Oh."

I lay down the best I could with the shackles, the metal biting into my paws and feathery wings. The shackles on my muzzle dug deeper, earning a low singing not of pain in return. When I was settled the most I could, I lay my head down on my paws.

_How did she lure you in, Son of Adam? _I asked. _Was she kind, offered you food and drink?_

"Yes." he said shamefully.

_Be what your name? _

"Edmund. My name is Edmund."

_Where are the other Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve? Are they safe?_

"I don't know. The Witch, she threw me down here when I told her they were with the beavers."

_HOW DARE YOU TELL HER! _I rumbled loudly, in pure rage.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled back.

I took a breath. _I should be sorry. I should not have yelled at you. Can you please do something for me?_

"What is it?" Edmund asked, hesitant.

_It's more of a test. Touch the shackles binding my muzzle. _I lowered my head so he could reach. _I won't bite. Promise._

"Fine." he said with determination. Reaching out, he firmly touched the frigid silver chain on my muzzle.

It melted away at his touch, warmth seeping back into my limbs. I opened my jaws, the first time in one hundred years. My wings were free, and I shook them eagerly, folding them neatly.

"Thank you, Edmund, Son of Adam." I spoke, the first time out loud in a long time. My voice was low and musical, pure and untainted. The dragon instincts were touchable now, the roiling emotions bouncing inside my mind like birds.

I easily broke through the cage bars, freeing Edmund as well as myself.

"Come now. We have work to do if we are to head off the Witch." I flattened myself against the snow. "Climb on. I will run like the swiftest leopard, the fastest eagle."

I could feel his hesitation, his emotions as a book. I flinched when he first touched me though, as a reflex, before urging him on.

"Now hold on." I snorted as I launched myself up the ice staircase, the corridor empty. I exploded out into the clean air, breathing it in for the first time.

"I'm truly free now Edmund. Thank you." I said before launching into the air.

My wings knew what to do, though I didn't. They made me glide so easily.

"Now Edmund." I snarled.

"How would you feel if I dropped you at the river your siblings are at."

"What?"

I flew low over the river, landing gracelessly at the bank in time to see his siblings walking towards us.

"Edmund!" a young girl cried out, running and jumping into his arms.

"Watch out! It's one of the Witches minions! The older boy yelled, drawing a sword clumsily.

I growled, backing up, my natural instincts kicking in.

"NO! It saved me Peter, it won't hurt you, honest."

But Peter advanced, bloodlust glittering in his eyes.

Which left me with one question.

Fight, or Flight.

A/N: Interesting beginning at least. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, to clear up any confusion, here's some info.

Feathers and scales. No fur and scales. Okay?

Oh, and they haven't met Father Christmas yet. Peter just found a small sword in the Beavers dam.

Just sayin.

_Oh, written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Ooooh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way_

_Eric Turner-Written in the Stars _

EdmundPOV

"Pete! It won't hurt you! It was a prisoner of the Witch!" I yelled.

"Why should I trust you?" he growled back.

To hear my own brother say that, to hear those words lash against you, it's all too much.

"Fine. Maybe I'll leap in the river and drown. Would you be happy then?"

"Do not even think about it, Son of Adam."

Peter stopped dead, looking at the dragon in shock.

GryphonPOV

"You can talk?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination. Of course I can talk you deaf fool." I growled. Reason had taken over my thoughts, the thought of flight banished to a dark corner in my mind.

"Who are you, beast?" the Son of Adam Peter said.

"A dragon, obviously." I snapped.

He looked affronted for a moment.

"What is your name?"

"None of your business."

He was growing frustrated at me. I could clearly see it in his eyes. I opened my maw and yawned.

"You're very lucky I was the one who got here before them." I replied, looking at the Wolf Guard of the Witch.

Maugrim led them, as per usual. As soon as he noticed me, he snarled loudly.

"How did you get out?" he barked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I snarled back, moving in front of the children and the Beavers with my wings flaring instinctively. The dragon in my head wanted to kill him, oh so badly, but my reason told me to wound him so he could tell the Witch I was free.

"Get them." Maugrim growled. The wolves around him surged forward, their snarls turning into yelps as I let out a shrill roar, my teeth bared. I lunged forward, snapping up bodies like twigs. Turning, I shreed.

"GO!"

They took off, hesitantly stepping across the ice.

I turned my attention back to the wolfpack. "Turn tail and run, and you live. Attack the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve and I will kill every single one of you.''

Some looked to Maugrim, uncertain of their leader.

"You can win. Attack!" he howled. The blank snarls returned to the faces of the wolves, and they launched themselves at me once again.

They soon divided into smaller groups and surrounded me, biting and snapping at me. One wolf actually sunk his teeth in my hind leg, and the rest of his group followed his lead. I howled with rage, turning and sweeping them onto the thin ice.

Beating my wings, I leapt into the air, intent on finishing them off, when I heard a chilling crack resonate across the river.

It was cracking.

Abandoning the wolves, I swiftly flew down the river, searching for the children. I breathed a silent sigh of relief when I saw them pulling their now soaking wet forms onto the opposite bank, safe from harm with the Beavers.

I flew down, pounding the feathery creations from my shoulders and landed, letting out a small whine of pain as my hind leg touched the ground.

The smallest Daughter of Eve let out a cry, rushing towards me while looking at my wound. I hopped back with a warning growl, filled with some pain.

Great. Not only am I trapped in a crystal egg for a hundred years, but as soon as I escape I get hurt.

The girl stopped, hurt evident on her face.

"Leave me be." I snapped before stalking off into the first row of frozen trees to curl up and examine my wounds. Other than my leg, nothing else seemed out of place or hurt, and I began lapping at my leg with my tongue, cleaning the nasty taste of wolf off of me. It wasn't long before it began thorbbing again, and wincing, I raised my head to look at it as if it would make it stop magically. Nope.

As the sky began to darken, I could hear the howls of the wolves as they tried to find a way across the melted river.

I stayed laying like that for most of the night, until I heard small footsteps. I sniffed the air delicately, and then relaxed. It was only the Beavers.

"What do you want?" I muttered, not unkindly.

"I could ask you the same thing dear." Mrs. Beaver said. I smirked inwardly. Had she still not recognized me?

"I would have thought after this long you would have recognized me, Beavers." I rumbled quietly. "Did He make it so you had to complete your part before moving on?"

I heard them suck in a breath.

"Gryphon?''

I rumbled again in some dark amusement. "I'm pretty lucky to have ended up like this, aren't I? Jadis didn't develop that nasty habit of turning everyone to stone until about thirty years ago."

"Oh Aslan." Mrs. Beaver took a breath.

"One hundred years since He disappeared." Mr. Beaver whispered in shock.

"He disappeared? After I was taken?" I was taken aback at this news. The two beavers in front of me shared a look before nodding.

"Maybe it has something to do with the prophesy." they muttered to themselves.

I rolled my eyes. "I missed you two. I missed Narnia. I missed Him." I spoke the last part wistfully.

"We'd better get back to the children. They were trying to light a small fire when we left." Mrs. Beaver whispered before turning and leaving with her husband.

I lay my head back down on my paws with a small sigh. It wasn't long after I smelled smoke. I supposed they must have started a fire. Lifting my head once again, I looked over my shoulder towards their small camp. I could see the glow of warm embers.

A shadow stepped in front of the embers, and I recognized the scent as Peter's as he walked towards me.

I shifted upright, moving my injured side away from him as a sort of defence.

"I'm not about to stab you this time." he assured me as he was visible, his features pale from the dim light of the stars in the sky.

"Oh? Then what do you want?" I was attempting to be friendly, but with the pain in my leg I think it sounded more like a threat.

"I want to thank you for your help today. None of us would be alive if it weren't for you. And I owe you an apology for my actions. I'm sorry you were hurt. My sister knows a bit about healing, if you'd let her help you.''

"Thank you but no thank you. I do things alone. All I'm doing is getting you three and the Beavers to the Stone Table as soon as I can." I replied. "I am fine, Son of Adam."

"May I ask your name at least?" Peter asked.

"I am called Gryphon of the Southern Skies." I said the name that Aslan had given me with pride.

"Can we call you Gryphon?" he asked. I tilted my head to one side a bit as a yes.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow Peter, Son of Adam. Get some rest, I will watch you tonight." I put my head on my paws once more, my eyes unblinking as he plodded through his previous footsteps.

And I closed my eyes in exhaustion, knowing that even the smallest noise would wake me.

I dreamt of Aslan.

_His golden mane was shining, his strong body standing proudly on the cliff by the Stone Table. He looked so sad, so alone. _

_"Aslan!" I yelled, running towards him, my hair whipping around my head like a dark halo. He turned, his face turning into one of joy. _

_I launched myself into his mane, my arms managing to wrap around his neck. I felt the tears sliding down my face, the sobs bubbling out of my throat as I clung to him._

_"Little one." he purred gently. "Oh Aslan." I sobbed. _

_"I know, my child. I have left you all alone for so long with the Witch." his voice was sad, almost full of shame._

_"I'm safe now Aslan. Why did you go? When will I see you again?"_

_"All in good time, Gryphon." he purred. _

_I felt so vulnerable here in this dream, in front of the great lion who had taken me in when I was young._

_"Why did it have to be me?"_

_Aslan didn't have an answer to say, but I knew he had one._

_"I love you Aslan. Narnia loves you. Please come back soon." I whispered before letting go. Turning away, I began walking, when I heard murmurs of something around me._

_**Heart...brave...true..**_

_**Written...stars...**_

_**Fight...Narnia free...**_

_**Witch's rein...end...**_

_**Terror...amends...**_

_I swirled around again. Aslan was gone, a dawn sky slowly rising in his place._

I bolted up at a foot stepping on something.

I quietly raised my body so I was standing, my leg hurting even more today. Something was wrong, and my hackles raised immediately. The snow where I had been laying was soaked with crimson. I winced, looking back towards the dark trees.

It was a dwarf, along with a snow leopard. I knew the cat knew I was here, so I merely waited.

As soon as the dwarf saw me, he drew his axe, the leopard and I giving each other a glance to see how much of a foe we'd be.

I pounced at the leopard first, knowing she'd have smelled the Sons and Daughters. She eagerly met my attack, a yowl tearing from her throat. I growled, swatting her with a huge paw, hearing a very nice snap as something broke. She howled in pain, then was silenced as I hit her into a tree. The dwarf was much trickier. He was small and quick enough to dart under my belly, raking it with his axe.

I shrieked loud enough for all of Narnia to be awakened. My wings unfolded, and I snarled, pouncing like a fox upon my prey. He was smart enough to get his axe up again though, and I felt it fall harmlessly away form the hard scales, breaking in half. I opened my maw, streaking forward and snapping him in half.

After digging a large hole, I buried both of the bodies so no one would discover the White Witch's scouts. Then I assessed myself. My front paw was torn open, as was my belly, and my hind leg was burning with the exertion of strength. Still, I padded out of the trees the best I could over to the small camp to make sure the children and Beavers were safe. The smallest Daughter came towards me, her face twisted in worry once again. I backed up a bit with a stern growl. She paused, hurt again.

"Dragons are very independant and solitary creatures Lucy." Peter said, coming up beside her.

"We have to go. There were two of her scouts there, and there could be more." I muttered. "Your brother must have gone back to the Witch. She has magic and many dangerous things to use against you."

"Oh dear. Come over here for a moment." Mrs. Beaver said. I shook my head. "We have to go. I will stop when we are at the Stone Table."

I began walking away. They began following. Even if I was out of sight, anyone would be able to follow the blood trail I was leaving behind me.

Once I stumbled, letting out a small shriek of pain as my front paw hit the rock. I decided I was going to fly after that.

"I'll be flying close by. I'll make sure no one attacks." I muttered before spreading my wings and taking flight.

PeterPOV

I looked up in astonishment as the dragon spread its wings and took flight.

It really was beautiful. A well shaped face with small feathers trailing up the centre, getting larger and trailing down the elegant back, going out into the huge feathery wings. Feathers trailed down the back of each leg, almost like a horses when they have the small wings at the ankle. Huge almost like paws like a lion carried it proudly, and a medium length tail trailed down into more feathers fanning out like a birds tail. Charcoal eyes stared out at you, and feathered ears jutted out from the side of its head. The closest thing I could compare it to was a giant white gryphon.

Susan bumped my shoulder, a solemn look on her face.

"Come on Peter, we'd better keep going." she said quietly. I nodded, continuing on.

Yesterday had been a long day. We'd been thrown into this magical world called Narnia, met talking beavers, and then a talking dragon. Not to mention all of this Son of Adam business.

Last night had been almost...normal. I'd managed to have a civil conversation with Gryphon, as it was called. I wasn't sure if it was a male or a female dragon because of its voice. It was a mid toned voice, but had a feminine ring to it. I would have to have a conversation about it with it when we got to the Stone Table everyone was talking about. But there were two things that threw me off about the dragon. One. When the Beavers came back to our miniature camp, we talked about dragons, and apparently this dragon was the only known living one. Two. When I was talking to it, it had a human intelligence in its eyes. Not the intelligence of an animal.

Then again, I'd only ever heard stories about them, since they're supposedly 'mythical creatures'.

Then suddenly a shout from ahead woke us up.

"Behind you! It's her!"

I dared chance and glanced behind me at the snow coming up behind a sleigh. Then I ran as fast as I could, Lucy falling back to run with me.

We crossed a frozen plain, into the forest again, and was herded into a small cave below ground.

Then there was silence.

GryphonPOV

I landed silently in front of Father Christmas, his sleigh pulled to a quick halt at my arrival.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, my dear Gryphon of the Southern Skies." he grinned, his voice soft.

"It has, hasn't it?" I replied, my face turning into a small smile for him. "But please, do not let them know of my past, only that you have met me long ago."

"I suppose that can be arranged. What happened? The last time I saw you, the Witch had her nasty claws in you."

"Yes, to put it mildly. Thank Aslan that she didn't start turning anyone to stone until long after she did this to me." I moved a bit, my hind leg beginning to bleed again. "You don't happen to be able to help me with my wounds though please? I fought Maugrim and two scouts."

Father Christmas smiled and pulled out a small dark chestnut pouch, and from within he pulled some light powder. Blowing it gently, it settled around my body, sealing my wounds and healing them.

"Thank you." he merely smiled. "Now," he said. "I do believe I have some gifts for the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve."

I nodded. "I'll go get them. Follow me."

I padded over to their hiding place and bent my head down to look at them. "If you don't get up here I might come down there." I growled teasingly, retracting my muzzle from their cave.

When they finally appeared, I was laying contentedly by the sleigh, my head on my large paws.

"I'll be keeping an eye out for the Witch. It was amazing to see you again." I winked before trotting out onto the frozen lake again, my white body blending in.

"Gryphon!" my name was called out after a minute. I turned to see Father Christmas waving. "He is coming!"

I had to raise myself up, my wings outstretched as I shreed at him in my thanks.

I glanced at the three children and the beavers. Their gifts could be seen from here. "I will see you at the Stone Table. My duty has been done. Father Christmas has given you aid, and now you can get there without my help."

And with that I launched myself into the sky.

To Aslan.

A/N:Okay, I know how the books and the movie go, and I changed them to my whim. Deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:This is all Gryphon and some Aslan. Enjoy!

_Run fast for your mother; run fast for your father  
Run for your children all your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind.  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The Dog Days are Over-Florence + The Machine_

GryphonPOV

My light wings batting the air, the sun peeking out from light grey clouds now and then, my heart bursting with hope.

Aslan.

The one who had taken me in and given me a home, a name, an identity.

And then left me.

I didn't care. I loved Aslan. He's the family I never had. Something clouded my eyes, and I realized they were tears. The first in one hundred years. I'd been experiencing a lot of firsts in the last day and a half.

Escaping. Crying. Flying. Running. Seeing Father Christmas. Battling Maugrim.

And now seeing Aslan. I let out a wild cry, my emotions tearing out of me. My tail waved, the feathers automatically twitching and moving to help steer myself when a little gust of wind blew me off course.

And then it was there. I could see Cair Paravel on the coast, and the red and gold tents of the army. I whistled out to those below, and I saw their faces turn upwards at me as my shadow passed overhead.

All I had to do now was to prove I wasn't a servant of the White Witch.

I swirled, aerial flips that made my feathers flutter in the most amazing way. Coming out of a dive, I snapped out my wings, flying straight up. When I was high up, I freefalled, the wind hitting me head on. The ground grew closer, and the people gazing up at me in awe told me that they'd never seen a dragon before. They probably thought I was a wild dragon of old, coming out of hibernation.

I unfurled my wings again, slowly, slowly evening out. I heard shrill cries, and then I was soaring with Gryphons, their dark browns mixing with my pearl white.

I lowered my thin form closer to the ground, wheeling so I was at the edges of the camp before touching down, my paws hitting the ground lightly. The Gryphons surrounded me, their excited chattering muted as I began padding towards the largest tent on a small ledge.

Smiths stopped what they were doing, leopards and other cats coming out curiously. Fauns and Centaurs stared, unused to my size and weight.

I saw a centaur step forward as I came so very near to the large tent. He came towards me. "I am Oreius, General of this army. What business do you want here dragon?" his dark hair hung over his shoulders in waves, a dark beard forming on his chin. I jutted out my muzzle.

"I bring news of the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. I, Lady Gryphon of the Southern Skies and former General of Aslan, request an audience with Aslan himself immediately."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth whispers and mutterings rose to an excited level.

Oreius suddenly bowed, the others of the army following suit. I knew. "As you wish, my Lady." he said in a noble voice.

Aslan was here. My heart beat so fast I swore all around me could hear it, my wings flaring before folding neatly upon my flanks.

It was as if time was slowly freezing. A flash of gold emerged from the tent before me, and then he emerged. The proud mane of his was still the same, the same grace in which he moved still there. His pelt shimmered with the glimmer of thousands of sunbeams, his eyes the same piercing light brown. His long tail hovered just above the ground.

Right there, I bowed before him.

"Aslan." I managed to say, raising my head.

"Gryphon." he replied, his eyes gentle and loving. "My young one. It has been one hundred years since your capture. How do you fare, and what news do you bring?"

"I was trapped in the White Witch's castle for one hundred years, in chains, hidden away in a crystal egg she used to show me off as jewelry. It has taken a toll on me, I am afraid."

He nodded. "But you have gained wisdom since the last time we have met."

"And more than enough pain to last me another century." I replied.

"Unfortunately. You said you bring news of the Sons and Daughters?" his eyes were still calm, but a stormcloud was gathering.

"They are two days journey from here, traveling with Beaver and Beaver. One of them is gone, spirited away by the Witch and her magic.'' I said shamefully. "I am sorry."

He padded forward, only coming up to my legs, and rubbed against them in comfort. "It was not your fault. Let us be gone from here. We have much to speak."

The gathered army scattered like leaves in a wind. I nodded gratefully, my hackles lowering. I'd never liked being stared at like a rare insect. "Come, child." Aslan rumbled, beginning to move away from the camp. I took in his fluid movement before following, feeling naked in his presence.

We walked in silence, my thoughts calmed, my very being filled with love and happiness.

The forest began to move around us, the tree spirits coming out with whistles and sounds of trees, their leaves and petals swirling together around us. Birds appeared, and I snapped at a few that pestered me playfully.

"I see your childishness has not changed, dear one." Aslan purred, his mane full of flowers and vines. I giggled, the sound bubbling out of me like a river.

"And yours has not either Aslan." I threw back my head, releasing more laughter.

"But now for more troubling matters, Gryphon." Aslan sobered. "The war is so very soon, and we need all the help we can get. I need another General to help lead my army. Will you become General Gryphon once more?"

My heart stopped for a moment. The last time I had been General was a long time ago, when I was human. "Aslan, I can't. I'm not the person I once was. I'm a beast now, not human. How can I help lead an army?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot break the curse placed on you, my young one. But I can make it so you can be human for a short while."

Hope sparked in me again. "How?"

"I can revive the human part of you again, but you must stay close to me at all times, or have something of me with you."

"Yes, anything Aslan. I would become General for you once more if I could be a human if but a short while."

"Very well."

And with that, he opened his jaws and breathed on me, the scents of the forest and rain washed over me, and then I was on my hands and knees. My thin body suddenly felt weak, the energy in my body deserting me. I fell forwards, and knew nothing.

AslanPOV

The lion struck out a paw, catching Gryphon before she fell facefirst into the dirt.

"Unfortunately, it seems you have exhausted your strength to merely get here." he mused. "But then again, the dragon race had extreme stamina and strength. It would not surprise me if she did not notice it herself. But, it seems it has all caught up with her."

Somehow, the big cat managed to get Gryphon on his back, and he slowly made his way back to camp with the sleeping girl.

The sun slowly continued its fall through the sky, night fast approaching. Aslan's mane caught the dying rays, turning them into spun gold.

"Oreius." he growled gently. The centaur came out of the shadows, his swords with him. "Yes? Who is that?" he asked, looking briefly at Gryphon.

"I will explain all to you later. Tell every soldier that they need to put out sentries. It is getting late, and we do not yet know what the dragons arrival will bring." with a nod, Oreius trotted off, his tail held high.

Aslan padded to his own tent, the huge bulk of it strangely comforting to him, thought the reason was unknown to him.

Shrugging through the entrance, he tilted his body so that Gryphon fell onto the large mound of cushions that made up his sleeping arrangements. Her face was peaceful, as she always was when in rest. Aslan remembered the days of old, when she had been his advisor, when she was known as Lady Raven. Then again, that had been when Gryphon was young, when she adored being named after her appearance.

But then she had touched a sword, and at her seventh year, came to him.

_"Aslan, I do not want to be Lady Raven anymore." Raven said seriously. Her face was still young, but Aslan knew she had been in a battle already. She'd fought extremely well for one her age, turned into some beast of legend. _

_"Why not, little one?" Aslan asked gently. _

_"It reminds me of my past. When you found me." she replied. _

_"You are still young, and free. Your spirit soars like no other. Is that why you want to change that, so that you may mature and grow stronger?" although it didn't make much sense to Raven, she nodded as though she really did. _

_"Yes Aslan. I want to grow into someone I know I can carry a name proudly, but I do not want to be called by my appearance. I want to be called for how I act, and who I am." _

_The child had wisdom beyond her years in those words, and Aslan nodded. _

_"Very well. From this day on, you will be known as Lady Gryphon of the Southern Skies." the newly named Gryphon stood before Aslan, and she smiled, a childs smile. "Thank you Aslan!" she giggled, a little one again._

_"Be off now Gryphon, or I might have to hunt you down!" Aslan purred, mock growling at her._

_With a giggling shriek, she ran off, her long hair flowing behind her..._

Settling down next to her, Aslan rested his head on his paws and let slumber claim him.

GryphonPOV

I yawned, stretching on my comfortable bed.

Wait. BED? I darted up, my eyes scanning for danger.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face in annoyance. Then realization hit me.

Human. I held my hands out in scrutiny, then feeling my face.

Looking down, I saw I was still in my regular dark colored tunic and pants, with dark boots over top. A boys outfit.

The very same I was captured in.

"It is good to see you looking better." Aslan's voice broke through my thoughts, and I smiled. "Yes, but I still have a long way to go. How long until sunrise?"

"Already being a General." he chuckled.

"Of course. And I am sure you remember what time I woke the army at, correct?"

"Before sunrise. Have fun." Aslan chuckled before low breathing took up the silence.

"I will Aslan. Wait; where are the weapons stored?" I silently hit myself. "Your sword and dagger are by the entrance. We managed to save them from scavengers."

"Thank you." Walking easily in the dark, I found the entrance and with it, my sword and dagger. "Strisnae and Fleurnoe." I murmured as I caressed their blades. Familiar to me, they seemed to sing as I attached them to my belt. I grabbed my braided piece of horsehair and tied my own hair up in a high ponytail.

Walking out of the tent, I surveyed the silent camp. "Oreius. Come here." I called out.

I heard his hoofs as he mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "What is it?" he asked crossly.

"I am going to wake the army. Today we will train, and train hard. Understood?" I held my head high as I said the words, my old self making a quick appearance.

"Yes, my Lady." he said back just as proudly. I smirked. "I think you and I shall get along just fine, Oreius. Now blow that horn at your side. Immediately."

He glared at me for a moment before revealing white teeth in a friendly smile. "I think we will, my Lady."

_Meanwhile..._

PeterPOV

"I'm tired. Can't we stop and sleep?" Lucy asked quietly, her eyes drooping. We'd been walking all night, sticking close to the shadows. Beaver and Beaver were a force to be reckoned with when they had a mission.

"Sorry dear, not just yet. We're heading to the Crow's Nest, not far from here. We'll stop and rest then, okay?"

"Luce, we'll get to the Stone Table soon, okay?" I sighed, though I felt the same way.

"That's the spirit Peter." Susan said sarcastically. She was still skeptical about talking mythical creatures and beavers.

"Whatever Sus. Get over your skeptical self and realize this is real." I snorted.

She turned, her face twisted into her death stare.

I smirked, continued on ahead of her, letting her know I didn't care.

This would be a long day.

GryphonPOV

"Welcome to your first day of training boys." I barked out at the assembled soldiers.

"Who are you? Why should we listen to you?" a faun called out challengingly.

"I am the lead General as of right now. And unless you all want to die, you'll start listening to me right now." I was in General Gryphon mode, my soul tough and unmoving. Unless these fools wanted to kill themselves, they had no choice.

"Oreius is the lead General." the faun said stubbornly.

I held my head high, a frown on my features. "And what if I told you Aslan himself told Oreius I was in charge of training?" I challenged right back. Silence greeted me. I paced a few steps, my swords clearly showing.

"I'm not doing this because I want to torture you. I've fought the Witch before, and I am trying to protect as many of you as I can. Half of you probably can't even charge at something with those heavy spears."

"You've fought the Witch? How? The last battle with her was-" realization dawned on the faces of quite a few people. "One hundred years ago, yes." I replied tersely.

Instant uproar. I held a hand up, glaring at the creatures. "I'll make a deal with you. Live through today, and I'll answer your questions as I see fit. Understood?"

"Yes General!" they chorused back to me.

"Good. Now let's get going. We've got a long day ahead of us." I smiled to ease some tension.

Hey, I'm not a completely humorless General.

I got spunk.

AslanPOV

It was sunrise when the great cat left his tent.

And found it completely empty.

He let out a quiet chuckle at Gryphon's strategy. Aslan remembered her ruthlessness in waking up the army and training them from sunrise to sundown, with only a few questions. She was a good General, and a very free spirit at heart. She couldn't help but have a fierce nature.

Which is why he'd asked her to retake her position. When she was on the battlefield, that was where she was truly happy.

"Stay safe, little one. Try not to break all of them before the battle." he purred before heading towards the cliffs, where they were training.

GryphonPOV

"Quit complaining. I'm telling you right now you can't even lift that thing." I growled, eyes locked with a younger faun who was determined to pick up a huge spear, tipped with a dark silver metal on both ends. From where I was, it was made of a heavy wood, and difficult to move with in battle. Experience had taught me that. Well, until I'd trained myself with it. Now I was a master.

"But I want to be able to kill easily." the faun argued.

"You know what? It's not about the killing all the time. You are protecting those you love, and your country. Now, feel free to try and pick it up." I snapped back.

The faun bent down, and after some difficulty managed to pick up the huge spear. "Now let's see you run with it properly." I said expectantly.

He tried, I'll give him credit, but I know he wouldn't last two seconds against the Witch's army. "Give it here." I commanded, holding out a hand. He looked at me in doubt, but after sending him a glare he hesitantly put it in my hand, letting the full weight on my palm.

It didn't faze me. Calmly, I twirled it then rested the wood on my shoulder casually.

"Always the showoff, child." Aslan's voice came out of nowhere. "It keeps me happy Aslan." I grinned back cheekily.

"And careless." he reprimanded. I fell into a stance. "Want to test this theory?"

He sighed, and I could see him wishing sarcastically that he'd never helped me. "Very well, if it suits you."

Aslan pounced right after saying that. I dodged by taking a quick step to the side, switching so that the barb of the spear wouldn't hurt him. The faun was staring in wonder, obviously not over the fact I could pick up the spear all by myself.

Aslan growled, pouncing forward again, sliding like liquid under the spear and shoving me down gently with a huge paw.

"You do realize I would never make this last as long as it did Aslan." I giggled, losing the spear so I could grasp his huge neck. He backed up, helping me up as well.

I gestured once to the spear before turning, a hand on Aslan's smooth back as we walked away, chatting and watching the different techniques used.

If only the peace could last.

A/N: So very sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Last chapter was kinda a filler, some action will be in this chapter. Promise :)

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass _  
_Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass  
For me  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass...for me_

_Raise Your Glass-Pink_

GryphonPOV

It had been a long day.

Aslan and I had done our best, along with Oreius, to train the soldiers the best we could.

I was down by the river, near camp if I needed to make an escape.

I pulled out my hairband, letting the long strands fall down my bare back gently. My clothes lay on the edge of the river in a small pavillion of sorts, the traditional red and gold.

The water was still cool, the spring not yet able to warm it. The late afternoon sun filtered through the trees, streaks of it hitting the water and sending sunbeams flying.

I stood in the shallows, my thoughts drifting lazily over the days events. This army had almost no stamina compared to the past. They'd convinced me to end the training session far before sunset, much to my dismay.

Sighing, I bent over, my hair over one shoulder, creating a curtain between me and the world.

My reflection wavering, I stood back up straight, taking elegant steps into the deeper part of the river. The funny thing about this river was that there was no current. It was still, save for the ripples I was making as I walked deeper and deeper. When the river was at my waist, I paused for a moment, then slowly dove in.

It was cool, the water caressing me as the wind might. It seemed an eternity I swam underwater, my hair flowing behind me like the nymphs. When my lungs began to lightly burn, I surfaced, breathing in the clear air.

I was only about halfway across the calm river, not touching the bottom. Trees surrounded the shores, and I heard birds singing their tunes nearby. I began humming along, then beginning to sing a small melody.

_"I hear your voice on the wind  
And I here you call out my name_

'Listen my child', you say to me  
'I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free'

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice.."

I stopped, the only sound silence to me. Then one bird began to sing the same melody, joined by a few others. It created an eerie harmony, and I wondered if a mockingjay was the one who had started it.

Letting out a small giggle that rebounded back to me, I slipped back underneath the water. It was so silent, so peaceful, and I knew that above me lay a world filled with war and pain. I stayed as long as I could underwater, but finally I had to return to the real world.

I swam slowly back towards the bank, standing when it was shallow enough. I wrung out my long hair, letting it fall back over my shoulder, taking note of how it reached just below my hips now. The black of it reminded me of how I was named when I was a little girl. Stepping carefully back up to the pavillion, I dried myself and redressed in another new pair of mens clothing, fitted so it fit me perfectly. I was undecided whether or not to leave my hair down, but then put it back up. It would get in my way if I was working.

My mood was unchanged as I made my way back to the camp. I was noticed by a friendly Gryphon named Orion. His gold eyes sparked as he came to join me in my small walk.

"How are you this evening, Lady?" he asked, claws tapping a rythym as we walked.

"I am well. Today was a long day for the fauns and centaurs though. I don't know if most of them will make it." I sighed.

"We will win this war. If not for you, so many more could die. I think it is more a matter of their pride. After all, a woman they don't even know came to Aslan's camp and inserted herself in a position of power. They were merely cautious today, I think." Orion stated matter of factly.

"I pray that is true Orion." I whispered.

Or else all of the bloodshed would be on my shoulders.

SusanPOV

"Look! You can see the coast from here!" Mrs. Beaver called from her perch on a hill.

I sighed and grumbled something under my breath that should not be repeated, but got up to see. The sunset illuminated the far coastline, but Mrs. Beaver was telling the truth. Tomorrow we would make it to the Stone Table.

I looked back down at Peter, who was sitting against a tree, a thoughtful look on his face. He'd been like this since we'd met Father Christmas. "Peter! Come see!" I called down to him. He looked up at me, then turned away.

I stared, confused.

What had happened to Peter?

GryphonPOV

I stare at the ceiling of my tent, laying on the pillows I brought from Aslan's tent. My thoughts, disorganized as they were, could not exhaust me enough to fall asleep.

Fidgety, I sat up, combing through my hair with a hand.

I had to do something.

Getting dressed stealthily, I scrawled a quick note and grabbed a knife, pinning it to my tent in case anyone came looking for me.

Then I set out.

I wasn't walking long before a tingling spread through me, the scent of magic in the air. I was a dragon again. Spreading my wings, I launched my body off of the ground, pounding my wings to keep me aloft.

Being human was just an incredible experience again, but being a dragon too was just...amazing. Feeling the strength and power surging through me was just a new experience in general. If I had a choice, I would have chosen to be born a dragon.

My thoughts eventually died down, my mind once again silent as I continued my journey.

The moon shone down on me, the light making my body glow. My scales were crystal, the feathers matching pearl and opal.

After the moon began lowering, the sky beginning to lighten, I realized I should be getting back.

When I reached a seemingly invisible barrier in the sky, magic began pulling at me again, turning me back into a human. I stretched once, exhausted. Yawning, I began walking back to my tent, collapsing automatically onto my pillow bed, and was asleep within moments.

It seemed like seconds later that Aslan was touching me with a heavy paw, his face calm.

"Come. The Pevensies have arrived."

I was up in three seconds flat, my eyes wide. "Come Aslan."

I gracefully sauntered out of the tent, Aslan at my side. Then sun hit his golden mane and sent sunbeams dancing across the tents, my hair

The Beavers were in awe at meeting Aslan. (Even though they knew me in the time of my being human, they'd never actually met him), and the entire camp bowed down at the lion next to me.

"Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. Wecome to the Stone Table."

Peter, Lucy, Susan...Edmund was still missing. "Where is the second Son of Adam?" I asked in a clear tone, used in training.

"He was tricked by the Witch, my Lady." Mrs. Beaver responded. I nodded. "Aslan, I already know this. Anything you'd like to add?"

"Yes. Peter, Susan, Lucy, meet my second in command. General Gryphon of the Southern Skies."

They froze, mouthes opening as it sunk in.

I raised my head high, my face emotionless.

PeterPOV

This girl..._was the white dragon?_

She was far different than when we'd last seen her. She was about as tall as me, if not a little taller, wearing traditional Narnian mens clothes that fit her form perfectly, if not a little baggy at her thin waist. Her long hair was raven black, loose and up in a ponytail, the sunlight making blue glimmer within it. Though her face was angled sharply, her eyes were a deep grey, flecks of black and gold shooting in them. She had a dagger on one side of her hips, and a sword on the other, her delicate hand stroking the hilt.

"How did you become human?" Susan asked.

She smiled, showing pointed canines that somehow made her catlike in appearance. "I have always been human, Daughter of Eve."

Our shock must have been showing, because she looked at the creatures around us and said quite calmly, "Dismissed."

The mutterings began, but the army did as it was told. Gryphon lightly stepped down from beside Aslan, a friendly grin on her face as she approached.

Lucy surprised all of us by launching herself at the girl, her arms wrapping around Gryphon's waist easily.

"You scared me when you were hurt." she said simply, looking up with her huge doe eyes.

"I am sorry little one." Gryphon smiled slightly. "But now is not the time for stories. You must begin training for the battle, correct?"

I grinned.

Gryphon glanced my way, an amused look on her face.

"Don't get too excited. I am a very, very, strict war General."

Aslan rumbled in his chest while I looked horrified.

Today would be a long one.

A/N: TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! *dances*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *Growls swearwords under breath* I hate FanFiction right now. It won't let me upload new fanfics. Namely, a new Harry P. one, involving werewolves. So yeah, not a happy camper right now. E-mailed fanfiction support twice, and then constantly checked for about the last four days. Unfortunately not. WARNING; frustration came out in this chapter, so definitely bloody and slightly scary. _UPDATED. _Fanfiction's fixed.

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you_

_I'll Make a Man Out of You- Mulan and Shang_

GryphonPOV

"Again!" I barked at Peter, his mount a high stepping mare named Hera. He adjusted his sword awkwardly, and my own mount, a descendant of my warhorse from one hundred years ago named Strider. His...I think three times grandson was appropriately named Long Stride, having inherited his grandsire's fast gait. However, I nicknamed him Strider, for old times sake.

"Milady, I do believe you have your work ahead of you." he snorted as he eyed the clumsy Son of Adam.

"Hush now Strider." I said in amusement. "Here she comes."

And as I'd said, Hera was coming. Her long legs occasionally tangled, and she would lose a stride or two, but then again, she was still young. I readied my sword Strisnae. Fluernoe was at my side, the long dagger hidden by my constant movement.

Peter attepted to strike at me directly. A good approach, if you know how to do it. Unfortunately, he didn't.

I easily blocked him, knocking him from the horse with a simple kick. He tumbled, and I dismounted, acting the real enemy. I kicked at him, leapt over the attempted slash at my legs, and held my sword at his throat.

"Dead." I said flatly, turning and walking away.

His footsteps followed though, and I ducked just as he tried to slice at my middle. "Now why didn't I think of that?" I asked sarcastically, my sharp canines in a slight sneer, my sword instantly sheathed as I knocked his feet out from under him.

Before he could answer though, the sound of footsteps behind me had me immdiately whirl, my hairs on my neck prickling. I relaxed when I realized it was only the Daughters. "Gryphon, we were wondering if you'd like to come with us to the river?" Lucy asked.

I glanced at Peter, his panting form on the ground. "I much would enjoy going to the river. Peter has been a more troublesome charge then I anticipated." it sounded harsh, but I smiled lightly as I said it.

Lucy giggled, grabbing my hand with her smaller one, and dragged me off, babbling about her adventures with her brothers when they were younger. Susan glanced at me, her eyes hooded.

0-0-0-0

The river was just as calm as it had been yesterday, and I took no hesitation in ridding myself of my weapons, and stripping off the armor so I was in my skintight pants and loose tunic. When I began wading in, Susan made a sound of protest, and I looked at her questioningly.

"Isn't it cold?" she asked, looking into the clear water doubtfully.

"A bit." I admitted. "But I have been training your brother all day under the sun, and so my sweat is much needed to come off."

Shrugging, I waded in a bit more before diving in, the cool water swirling around me soothingly. When I surfaced, the two girls were in the shallows, Lucy looking quite content, before splashing water at Susan. Susan emitted a very unlady like shriek and glared at her laughing sister. "Oh really."

Bending down, she launched a counter attack at Lucy. I waded towards the shore, sensing something was wrong but not letting the others know. I laughed lightly at the two as I passed to dry off, rolling my eyes at the immaturity of the them.

Before I could grab the towel, teeth pierced my ankle, dragging me to the ground with a muffled shriek.

Writhing, I twisted to face Maugrim.

"You know," I started, my ankle throbbing, "I was wondering when you were going to show up again."

He growled, full of menace, and let go of my ankle. I immediately leapt into a crouch, launching myself at him.

Yelping, we toppled into the shallows of the river, snapping teeth and claws tearing at my face and arms as I fought back. I managed to elbow him in the muzzle, a whine of pain escaping him, before snapping at my shoulder, sinking his teeth in deep. I shrieked and lost my grip on his fur, and he rolled me into the deeper part of the water as he jumped towards Lucy.

Somehow, I managed to scramble quickly upwards and sprint out of the water and towards Maugrim, my teeth bared in a snarl. Pouncing like some great cat, I landed on his spine, and he collapsed. I threw my arms around his neck, slowly tightening the grip until he bucked me off of him. I sailed into the tree that the two had managed to clamber into, hearing something snap as I landed wrong.

I only had a moment to think, something blaring in my fuzzy hearing. After a moment, it cleared, and realized it was Susan's horn.

Maugrim advanced, but not before letting out a short howl. _Reinforcements.. _my inner voice said. "So. You have somehow managed to change from the beast." Maugrim's raspy voice growled.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. Amazing what magic does these days, huh?" I coughed back.

Already I could hear the results of Susan's call, and Maugrim looked up for only a moment before lunging back towards me. I crouched, taking the full force of his weight onto my stomach and ribs, and twisted, throwing him back into the deep part of the river. I bared my teeth in a snarl, pure fighting instinct resurfacing from hibernation. I dove into the river after the thrashing wolf, grabbing the soggy form and dodging the yellow teeth flashing as he managed to jump over me, shoving me under and forcing my lungs to inhale water.

Choking, I resurfaced, blood trailing into my eyes. I'm sure I looked as though I were a demon come from the Witch's worst nightmares.

Maugrim stumbled onto the bank, his breath heaving through his jaws. I leapt out of the water aftter him as he began to run, and followed suit. The pounding of my feet was like drums as silence enclosed the two of us, Maugrim's heavy panting the only thing I could hear. I chased him for what seemed like hours, my bloodlust not satisfied until I killed the wolf.

Finally, he paused, and I jumped. I landed on his back again, hearing it snap, and he fell limp. I grabbed his head and twisted, a final whine emitting before there was silence.

I tried to stand as the sounds of hoofbeats and footsteps approached, but the world lurched, and I fell to the ground, the cool grass soothing my warm face before the shadows enclosed me.

SusanPOV

I was stunned at the scenes Lucy and I had witnessed.

Gryphon had gone from laughing and smiling at me and Luce to being dragged off her feet by a familiar wolf.

Maugrim.

I could only watch in terror as she and Maugrim toppled into the shallows of the river, snapping and snarling at each other. A shriek came from the snarling mass, and then Gryphon was in the deeper water, and Maugrim was launching his bulk at Luce.

Lucy dashed for the tree nearby, but Gryphon pounced before he could get a snap at us. I clambered up after Lucy, who was in tears, staring at the battle below. A heavy thump sounded, but I'd grabbed my horn, and blew into it like our lives depended on it.

Below, the two talked quietly, and I could see the way Gryphon was standing was in a way so that she wouldn't take further damage since she was wounded.

The sounds of help reached my ears, and I could see Peter, Aslan, and a few other creatures standing on the sidelines. Peter went as if to help Gryphon, but as I looked to see where she was, she erupted from the water like a rocket, crimson staining her face from a gash on her forehead.

Before the wolf could attack, Gryphon lunged at him, chasing him off into the forest with eerie yowls.

Lucy, still sobbing, climbed down a bit to press her body against mine.

Aslan nodded in the direction of Gryphon and Maugrim, and with yells and war cries, they galloped and sprinted after them.

Peter took a step towards the tree, but before he could take another, Lucy had launched herself at him.

Her sobs could be heard clearly, the blood stained ground shining wetly in the sun.

"What...was that?" I finally managed in a shocked whisper.

Aslan padded towards me, his padding silent. His face was serious, slightly sad. "That child, was fighting instinct." he stated. "Gryphon has always had the ability to be able to fight viciously when needed. That was, in all reality, a demonstration of her power."

My eyes widened, my mouth opening slightly. "So that was only a small amount of what she can do?"

Aslan's mighty head nodded. "I think she has been touched by the Ancients." he growled lowly.

My mouth was still moving up and down in shock.

"Come. No doubt Maugrim was sent from thecamp your brother is probably being kept. We shall go back to our own camp and wait." Aslan nudged me from my frozen state by the tree. I moved slowly, sending a look at the bloodtrail leading to the girl who fought like a demon.

0-0-0-0

The faces that most of the soldiers made when Gryphon was brought into camp amazed me.

There was concern, hope, pity, curiosity, and many many more.

Her hair had come out of its neat state, hanging into her face. One arm was draped across her stomach, the shoulder bleeding from a bite. The other ar hung limpy from the centaurs grip, as did her ripped and bleeding legs.

As she was brought into her tent, she stirred, eyes snapping open before hissing in pain.

I followed Aslan and Oreius into the tent, having taken bandages from an offered faun. "Let go of me Oreius. I'm fine." she weakly shoved him, wincing as her shoulder pained her. I came forward, her eyes resting on me.

"Hold still. I need to bandage your wounds. The fight was hard on you and so will I if you don't stay still." I brought out my stern voice and death glare.

It seemed to work. As I washed her shoulder, the flesh looked swollen and purple.

"You know, Lucy could heal you." I murmured, pressing the cloth against her shoulder again. Gryphon winced before she shook her head no.

"It will not work on me, Daughter of Eve. Such potions never have gotten any results from me."

"Hold still for a moment, this is going to hurt." I warned before pressing a green paste made from healing plants against the bite mark. Her pupils dilated, and her breath hissed through her teeth as her fingers latched onto the pillows she rested on. Then she relaxed slightly, a sigh escaping her lips. I cautiously bandaged the shoulder, earning a few mumbled swearwords and growls, and then touched her ribcage.

A violent snarl of pain and another profanity came from her mouth. My eyebrow rose questioningly and mockingly, and I leaned back on my heels. "Well, it seems you have a broken rib or two." I said rather calmly.

"Do not." Gryphon muttered stubbornly.

"Oh really? Then why is it that when I touched right here-" I pressed gently against the rib, earning another snarl, "You do that?"

"I hate you." she growled under her breath.

"Get out of that shirt. I need to see how bad you're injured."

Now it was my turn to have a questioning eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked defensively. My mother and I had spent some time healing men that had been injured from bombing accidents.

"Nothing." Gryphon stated innocently, sitting up slowly the best she could and slipping off the shirt. Immediately, my hands flew up to cover my mouth.

Massive bruises and claw marks patterned her stomach and part of her ribs, where discoloring where the broken rib showed clearly.

It took another long battle before I managed to bandage those ones up.

Her ankle was about the same as her shoulder. It was only bruised, but the bite was swollen and purple. As she spat curses into the air, I grumbled under my breath.

"You're as bad as a man when you're hurt."

"Well, I didn't exactly grow up as a noblewoman, Daughter of Eve. I grew up in the forest, learning how to track animals, how to hunt, how to use weapons. Besides, I never did like all of the fancy gowns women wore, or the duties and manners."

"I had to grow up with restrictions." I said softly, finishing dabbing the paste above her eye and wrapping it with a thin strip of bandage.

Gryphon snorted. "I was locked in a glass egg for one hundred years, Daughter. I know what restrictions are. Not to mention I'm far older than I look." a low chuckle came from her mouth, and then sucked in a breath as her rib jabbed her.

"Get some sleep, okay General? Tomorrow you have training." I reminded, standing and stretching.

"Thank you Susan.." I swore I heard before quiet breathing ensued from behind me.

I merely smiled and walked out of her tent.

0-0-0-0

GryphonPOV

I hurt the next day.

Edmund was currently talking to Aslan up on the rocks near his tent.

Me? Other than every breath hurting, I was actually fine. I had a slight limp, and I can use a sword with both hands, so my left would have to do until my right healed. Strisnae and Fluernoe resided in my tent for today though, as an order from Aslan.

So instead, I was laying on the sun warmed rocks, dozing slightly and contentedly.

"Gryphon!" I heard my name being called, and I sat up, wincing as pain shot through me suddenly. Peter looked forlornly up at me, and I sighed, realizing he couldn't climb up like I could. "I'm coming!" I called back down, standing and stretching like a cat. Then I darted down the rocks, jarring my rib, but not really noticing it since I was lost in the adrenaline of freefalling.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. Peter's cheeks flushed slightly, but he coughed and pointed towards camp. "Aslan wants to see you in his tent."

"Oh. I see. Thank you, Son of Adam." I bowed slightly before passing him and padding towards camp, barefoot. Aslan's tent wasn't a long walk, and I pulled back the flap and ducked inside.

"She will arrive soon, Gryphon." he told me as soon as I was settled.

"I know. And you and I both know she has a claim on me." I replied. Aslan's eyes glittered like hard gems. "But you should know by now I will not allow the heir of Narnia to sacrifice herself."

My body stiffened. "I am not the heir of Narnia Aslan. The only possible way for me to be heir is if you die. But you are an Ancient, and an Immortal Ancient no less. Therefore, you cannot sacrifice yourself. But I have already seen much suffering, and you already know that if the Witch hadn't cast the curse on me I would gladly kill myself." I spat.

"But you will not." Aslan said surely.

"I have nothing more to say." I said tartly, getting up and stalking out of the gold and crimson tent, sending glares at any questioning glances I recieved.

I threw my tent flap open and stormed inside, waiting for the Witch to arrive.

0-0-0-0

PeterPOV

_God, she's so beautiful... _I thought in awe as I watched her come out of her tent, long hair up again.

Her face was all in angles, a sharp look on her features.

The White Witch sat on her little carrying pedestal, minotaurs having set it down.

"You have a traitor amoung you." she spoke, and it was as if a crystal had begun to sing. Her voice was clear, yet hard as stone.

"He has committed no crime." Aslan growled.

"But the one I am here for stands in your midst! A seemingly harmless girl who pretends to be your General!" she cried, pointing her wand at Gryphon.

"Seemingly, Jadis?" Gryphon asked calmly, a layer of menace under her words.

The White Witch sneered, ignoring Gryphon. "I have a blood claim on that girl Aslan. Even you cannot deny me a blood claim."

Aslan roared in responce.

The army yelled out in agreement, but both the Witch and Gryphon's faces remained the same cool mask.

"I will go." her voice was soft, unusual for Gryphon in the short period of knowing her.

Outraged yells began as the Witch smiled. It was cold, pure malice in it.

"Jadis, Gryphon. My tent." Aslan growled.

The three shared a glare before stepping towards his tent, and then ducked inside.

0-0-0-0

GryphonPOV

"I will take both her and the boys place." Aslan growled.

"No." both Jadis and I said at the same time. Then we glared at each other.

"There is a blood claim here Aslan. You know what the Ancient Magyk is like. Only blood claims cannot be denied."

"I can be replaced. You can't." I narrowed my eyes.

"See? Even the girl can see that there is no hope Aslan. I will make you an offer, if you wish?" her voice was soft, her eyes almost gentle. If anyone didn't know better, they would say she looked motherly.

"What is it." I asked, my own voice soft and dangerous.

"I will take the girl, and let you keep the Son of Adam. A fair trade, don't you think?"

"No." Aslan growled.

"Aslan. It is a fair trade. The Sons and Daughters get to stay together, and you can take care of them. I'll go." touching his mane, I tried to convey how important this was.

"I will go Jadis. I am the King of Narnia, the one creature standing in the way to your rule." Aslan spoke.

"But she is the Heir of Narnia and your best war general. Not to mention I have a blood claim. She has more worth."

"Aslan. I'm going." I spoke firmly.

His eyes searched mine, as if seeking out answers. Then he shook his head.

"No. I am going. Gryphon, leave the tent."

I opened my mouth to argue, but a quick snarl had me storming out of the tent, my mouth pressed into a thin line. My frustration had me heading to the training area, and I grabbed my sword, drawing it as I saw a faun with a heavy spear come towards me.

"General, will you fight with me?" he asked, seeing the anger on my face.

"Gladly." I said shortly before attacking him.

0-0-0-0

It wasn't long before I met Peter and Edmund, and I instructed them to begin practicing their swordplay.

"Again!" I snarled, my mood the same.

Edmund lunged towards Peter again, Peter blocked and knocked Edmund's feet out from under him and pointed his sword at his throat.

"Again!"

"Again!"

"AGAIN!"

It took an hour before Edmund managed to cause Peter some trouble.

He managed to dodge Peter's foot, shoved him, and took his place.

_Took his place..._

I had it. I would merely leave before Aslan did, sacrificing myself for Narnia.

But first...

"That's enough. You're free to go." I muttered distractedly, suddenly running back towards camp to look for Aslan.

The Witch was gone. Aslan was wandering the camp, and I hesitantly approached.

"Aslan.." I bowed.

"Gryphon." he paused in taking a step. His eyes were sad.

"I'm the only one who understands you aren't coming back, aren't I?" I asked softly.

"Yes little one."

"Can't I at least have a token? Something I can carry to stay human when you're gone?" I pleaded gently, acting as though I wanted it so that I would stay human when he was gone, though I needed it so I would stay human when I took his place.

"You have Fluernoe. Take my mane and cut a strip to keep with you." he growled quietly.

I pulled Fluernoe from her sheath, and gently cut the long strands from the great lions mane.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear before walking away.

I would weave them into a long thick strand, and I would use it to tie up my long hair tonight.

I lowered my head as I pushed into my tent to prepare.

For my death.

A/N: Wasn't that pleasant? I certainly thought so.


End file.
